fighterscoalitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Background:Samoht
Samoht began his journey on the streets of Imperial city having to duel it out with other orphan children for food. Each day of Samoht's life was a battle on the streets to earn his food, many of the young orphan friends he had early died of starvation or in duels. Samoht was truly alone at this point of life. He was surging with rage and by the age of 12 he had been beating up children twice his size. No one would befriend Samoht because he was seen as a monster in their eyes. Samoht was even more alone and wandered the streets as an outcast, he was truly abandoned. One day Samoht woke to fists, many of the other kids had decided to get rid of him that day, in fear that he would get rid of them. Many of the well off citizens watched the beating, this angered Samoht that even in this moment of near death by the other orphans, the citizens of Imperial City still saw him as less than a human. At this very moment Grandmaster Seshusano had joined the crowd and watched Samoht to see how the boy would handle these bigger boys. Samoht saw only red as his rage fueled him to beat all the other orphans and leave them unconscious. Grandmaster Seshusano came up to Samoht and asked him if he wanted to join his family. Samoht had never felt such happiness, as far as he could remember this was his first family. There they rained Samoht daily and his rage was quelled, he quickly took a liking to two blades, he was quickly drawn to the shamshir blades. As he grew in his lessons, Samoht began tinkering with one of his shamshir blades and made it his custom blade he calls'' Frigus, Iaculis in Oblivione. ''Samoht quickly climbed the ranks of the Kiashi clan due to his brute rage and pure speed and become a Kiashi Knight. After the death of Grandmaster Seshusano, the Kiashi Clan, Samoht chases down the Foresaken as they return to their home. The Foresaken notice Samoht despite his slient ways and proceed to lay out a trap for him. Samoht, blinded by his rage, chased them right into their trap. The Foresaken surrounded Samoht and tore Samoht apart and left Samoht lying there bleeding and torn to shreds. The mad scientist, BLANK, found Samoht's body holding onto life with pure rage and dragged him back to his lab to work. BLANK did horrible experimentations on other creatures and perfected the craft of pushing muscles and the body beyond human limits. Using his research, BLANK, rescued Samoht from the grasp of death and augmented him into the perfect killing machine. Samoht's rage allows him to fight BLANK'S control device and seek his own ambitions. The goal of becoming faster and stronger to kill the Vendal, is what drives Samoht. Samoht returned to the Kiashi Clan where the new Grandmaster, Kento, shuns Samoht away. This drives Samoht further into his rage spell making him a truely deadly assassin. Samoht joins the Svendre and quickly ascends the rank using his augmented body to be faster, stronger, and quieter than the rest of the other students. Samoht seeks to destroy the forsaken and seeks Kento's head on his blades.